spacexplorefandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of Celestiology by Squirrel719
This is my timeline for Space Exploration, this is in the same timeline as my Far Future timeline in Random-Junk and thus my Alternate Future timeline 2010s 2016 *Evidence for a ninth planet is found as several TNOs, including Sedna have large eliptical orbits, as well as the Nice Model. *The search for Planet Nine begins. 2017 *The first Binary dwarf planet is discovered in our solar system, one being around 75% the size of the other. *An exoplanet with an ESI of 0.92 is found within 100 light years, the highest so far that can be traveled to without taking millions of years. 2018 *Planet Nine is confirmed! *A powerful new telescope is launched into space. It photographs Planet Nine and discovers a moon about the size of Charon. Planet Nine has a blue and baige/grey appearence. *A Super-Jupiter sized planet is discovered orbiting Sirius A 2019 *A European Space Agency spaceship arrives at its destination for studying Jupiter's structure and its moons. *The new telescope photographs Eris & Makemake, its surface can be photographed much better than hubble telescope, the true colour of the dwarf planets are revealed and one big dark-green spot is discovered on white Eris. *The Naming of Planet Nine begins. *Russia and Kazakhstan merge their space agencies to make a Eurasian Union-centered one. 2020s 2020 *A water ocean beneath Europa's surface is confirmed, however Ganymede's theoretical subsurface ocean is unfortunately only ice and rock. *An exoplanet is discovered with a density lower than saturn but with a radius of THREE Jupiters. *A dwarf planet is discovered with a large atmosphere of about 85±20kPa, quite like Titan. *The research for the origin story for Planet Nine begins. 2021 *The first Moon base of 6 people is created by India. *The Moon Base Race Begins *A Eurasian Union spacecraft flys around Uranus to study how it got its huge tilt. *Private Space Agencies are banned by the UN due to almost all of them being scams, real private space agencies are merged into national government space agencies. 2022 *A name is choosen for Planet Nine: EREBOS! Named after the Roman God of Darkness *The definition of Moon is created by the IAU: ** It must orbit a Planet or Dwarf Planet ** It must be under 12.5% of the planet's mass, otherwise it is classed as a Binary Planet ** It must be a round shape (Non-round moons are now Dwarf-Moons) ** Dwarf Planet definition is also added: It must be a round shape, Haumea still counts since it is round. * An origin theory for Erebos is published: It was a planet between Uranus and Neptune and it was ejected with a low velocity by Jupiter. It could have also been for a short time a Binary Planet with Uranus before being ejected as well (Which explain's Uranus's High Tilt). * Evidence shows that Uranus could have also been hit by another proto-planet, but to be sure the rock layer must be examined. 2023 *The East African Federation establishes a Space Agency *China expands India's base to 15 people. The base is now called Moon Base One or Chaand Aadhaar Ek. *Luna and Sol become the official names of the moon and sun by the IAU. *Two Exoplanets are discovered orbiting Alpha Centauri A and B. One is Super-Earth sized and the other is between the size of Neptune & Saturn. 2024 *Botswana forms a space agency and shares it with South Africa, Namibia, Lesotho and DR Congo. *Korea researches artificial gravity and if it is possible to modify the orbit of a planet with a huge gravity energy 'space gun'. *Evidence for past life is confirmed on Mars. *An Exoplanet is discovered with and ESI of 0.93 within 40 light years. But it has a possibility of being a Venus-like planet. It has a radius of 1.1 Earth and Pressure of 0.7 to 1.4 Earths. 2025 *It is confirmed that Black Holes slowly leak out all their''' matter sucked in as they evapourate, this means that the Universe will '''not die with all things being stuck in Black Holes. Grey Holes are also confirmed, which are border Pulsar-Blackhole star remeants. *A cloud is photographed on Uranus, for the first time, Uranus isn't a plain planet. *Due to so many exoplanets having Hot Jupiters and Hot Neptunes, astonomers start to wonder if there was a Hot Jupiter in our solar system which was absorbed by the sun between 1 and 4 billion years ago. *The EAF launch a probe to Mercury to study its core and its past. 2026 *'Life is discovered on Mars! '''A type of smooth lichen-like organism is found near the equator with a radius of 1mm to about 1 centimetre. *The Commonwealth puts a base on the moon near the Apollo 11 Landing named Elizibeth as a tribute to Queen Elizibeth II. It has 10 people. *NASA is disbanded due to budget cuts which is widely criticised as unnecessairy. *Erebos's moon is named Diana 2027 *EU expands base Elizibeth to 30 people, and an eden-project style dome is added to it, which adds a small artificial jungle. *After EAU studies a comet with a rover, the theory that life was bought by comets and astroids are dismissed. *A Binary Exoplanet is confirmed *A theory for Terraforming Mars is created by Japan. 2028 *ASEAN establish a space agency for themselves. *Mexico establishes a moon base with the help of Peru and Chile named Minoania. It has 12 people. Their space agency is named Los Hermanos de America. *A probe has a flyby of Eris and Dysnomia photographing their surface, no new moons are found, Eris is white with terrain similar to Miranda and the Moon with a giant dark green spot and Dysnomia is dark green with the same colour, this is a mystery... *Planetary Migration is confirmed as more exoplanets are studied for Sol-type stars: **The dust cloud collapses into a small star with a doughnut-shaped bulge around it **The inner part of the bulge collapses into a disc and the sun's size is increased by up to ten times **The disc forms into planets which disperse the bulge, creating the outer Kuiper Belt **The planets become Ice and Gas Giants and migrate away from the sun, some migrate inwards to eventually be absorbed by the sun. **Space for the terrestrial planets are formed, which later form **In Jupiter's case, the Astroid belt is pulled away from proto-Mars, which makes Mars a whole lot smaller than it should be. Jupiter is also the case for destabilising Thiea and crashing it into Earth. Jupiter also ejects Erebos at a low velocity, which is what made it stay apart of the far outer solar system. **The Gas Giant's moons freeze and become pretty much geologically dead. 2029 *However, according to this planetary migration, the Solar System we live in is a 1/2,000,000 of happening, which helps flow the Rare Earth Hypothesis *The Commonwealth expand Base Elizibeth to 50 people at this point. *Romania & Bulgaria create a space agency seperate from the EU's one and sends a probe to Titan to look for life on Titan. 2030s 2030 *ASEAN make a moon base of 23 people. *The race for finding dwarf planets by this point has quietened down. 32 dwarf planets have been discovered, 17 confirmed and 16 named. *EAF announce their mission to Mars for 2036 after being secret. 2031 *Voyager 3 is launched by the EU and EAU to go to Erebos. It will arrive in 2046. *A Botswanan probe studies Venus's core. The theory that Venus was hit by another planet in its early history like Earth is dismissed. *The probability that the sol captured a planet is very high according to Brazil. *Brazil puts a moon base on the moon of 13 people. *The first birth on the moon happens in Base Elizibeth. 2032 *By this point, 1 'quasi-lichen', 4 single cellular micro-organisms and 2 'quasi-moss' species have been discovered on Mars. *'Life is discovered on Titan! 'This life uses a methane-based format instead and lives within the methane lakes, however the two species discovered by Romania and Bulgaria are only single cellular because a process that doesn't happen on Titan makes it impossible for them to become multicellular *A telescope is launched the size of the Hubble Telescope to orbit Saturn to study the Kuiper Belt. 2033 *Arab and Japanese Space Agencies create a base together on the moon named Alkaneia. *A volcano erupts on Mars, this means that Mars is still geologically active, it is later theorisised that Mars is in a temporary snowball state, a probe is quickly sent by Norway & Iceland to study it. *The dome at Moon Base Elizibeth had to be redesigned to be twice the height because the plants ended up growing too tall because they can because of the lower gravity. 2034 *Artificial Gravity testing begins by Japan and EAU. *The dwarf planet with a thicker atmosphere is passed by a probe and it is found to be 0.9 bar, but it is far too cold to have any life-based liquids at all. The dwarf planet is also named Fortuna and it is about 90% the size of Pluto. It's atmosphere makes the planet transluccent. *The Planetary Standard is adopted. 2035 *China makes its own moon base of 31 people. *Persian Space Agency sends a rover to land on Callisto to discover why it has it been geologically inactive since its creation. 2036 *Superbhabita is discovered, with a Life Likelihood of 0.554 the highest found so far, at this point, it is unknown whether it is a Venus planet or not. *'First Person on Mars! 'EAF's Space Agency lands 4 people on a Mars base and recieves a lot of attention, the landing place is near to where the life was discovered. *The Persian Space Agency, with the help of Swiss Astronomers that a simple process makes a planet geologically active or not, they discover that: **Geological Activity is created because when a Planet or Moon is created, it is a lava ocean **This cools depending on where it is in the solar system and if tidal forces of nearby bigger objects effect it **Terrestrials cool faster if they are smaller, less dense, formed slower, or further away from the sun or their planet **If they have less geological activity, they will be active for a smaller amount of time 2037 *The humans on Mars discover 10 more species: 3 moss, 1 lichen and 7 microscopic *A Japanese rover which lands on Triton explores how Neptune captured Triton and to find out why (Using EAU's data from Uranus) Neptune is much denser than Uranus. *China and Vietnam merge space agencies 2038 *Botswanan Space Agency puts a base of 20 people on the Moon *It is found out that about: **5% of Planets have life in very few places like Mars or Titan, in Mars's case, they can be multicellular **1% of those Planets will have life seen from space if the unexplained evolution of singlecellular to multicellular happens there **1% of those Planets will have intelligent life if the unexplained evolution of multicellular to intelligent life happens there **Only around 50% of those planets will be compatible with humans **15% of those Planets with life only in rare conditions will support Titan-like Methane-based life **30% of planets with an ESI of 0.95 to 1 will be able to support Earth-like life, but lack life anyway due to having no building blocks for life. *A picture of Titan without a surface is released, it is Baige and brown with a slightly greenish tint in places. Its large methane lakes are purple. 2039 *The people on the Mars base go home. *3D-Printed Hearts reach an 80% sucess rate for humans, which makes it easier to travel in space without gravity for long times with medics on board. 2040s 2040 *Canada and Mexico abandon their space agencies they work with to make the North American Federation, one country which uses the remeants of US's land and Mexico and Canada. They make a space agency. *UN returns *Space Tourism Program is launched by EU & UK Space Agencies and people are able to go into space for half an hour for £300 2043 *Since all nations are at peace with each other now, An ISS sucessor is made named the Earthern Space Station. It is 3x the size and has a small farm on it, and some animals. 2045 *NAF put a base of 50 people on the moon, 16 Mexicans, 10 Abo-Americans, 17 Canadians and 10 Old-US Americans. *A probe lands on Eros to study how a space base can exist on it. 2046 *Voyager 3 passes Erebos and discovers a magnetic field about twice that of Earth's and another very small moon. 2047 *A second European-Eurasian Union base is placed on Mars with 12 people, this is a one-way mission though. *A rover lands in Miranda to find out how it got so battered 2048 *All the world's space agencies are merged into United Nations to make Earthern Human Space Agency. This is a new era for space. i only did this because it was easier. Countries can colonise space and own areas for themselves with permission from the EHSA. 2049 *Erebos's second smaller moon is named Apollo. *The Space Tourism Programme is reduced to £200 and 7 ships exist on every continent (One in Vienna, One in New Dehli, One in New York, One in Lima, One in Abuja, and One in Sydney, and One in Damascus). 2050s 2050 *11 more people go to the Eurasian-European Mars Base. The base is now named Paeritto (Perritos = Odd in Greek, and the base is near Odd Crater) 2055 *'First Person to land on Europa happens; a base of 8 people '- This is to drill under Europa's surface and explore its terrain and cyrovolcanoes. This is a one-way mission but the base is self-sustaining. 2058 *Fossils are discovered near the lowest extent of the Europa's Drill. 2060s 2062 *The first Artificial Gravity test is successful but it can only be 1/2th of the Earth's Gravity so far. 2063 *Europa base expands with also gains a new drill that can drill much deeper to where the subsurface ocean is 2065 *Europa's drill penetrates into the ocean layer 2066 *'Life is discovered on Europa - 'This is Carbon DNA based life like Earth. The life is a sphere with around 1cm diameter. It is single cellular. The water of europa has a high salinity and has a lower viscosity, so they arent dragged by the currents as much. 2068 *'First People to land on an asteroid (Eros) '- A base of 16 people. 2069 *A successor to the ESS (Earthern Space Station) is launched named the UN Enterprise, it is 10x the size of the ISS and is has Artificial Gravity in it, a large farm, animals, and can be expanded with extra pods attached onto it. *A DNA Database is made to store Genetic Code for all known life, so when making DNA becomes possible, extinct life can return when it becomes extinct, or if it already is extinct. 2070s 2070 *Some people on Eros's base go home. *Europa's base is expanded again 2071 *Space Tourism ships are redesigned so they have Artificial Gravity, and they are £200 for 1 hour now. 2075 *The biggest moon base now has 345 people. 2078 *Space Tourists can now go to the UN Enterprise for £1000 for a tour around it. 2080s 2085 * 2340s 2343 *'Intelligent Alien Life is discovered ''' Population of Solar System in 2343: *Mercury: 0.8 Billion *Earth: 8.5 Billion *Moon: 3.2 Billion *Mars: 2.1 Billion *Phobos: 14,600 *Diemos: 8,200 *Ceres: 0.1 Billion *Io: 0.1 Billion *Europa: 0.1 Billion *Ganymede: 0.2 Billion *Callisto: 0.3 Billion *Saturnian Moons: 0.4 Billion *Dwarf Planets: 0.1 Billion *Space Stations & Asteroids: 0.2 Billion *Total: 16.2 Billion *Human Population outside Solar System: 0.9 Billion 10,000s *Intelligent life discovers the Great Attractor's Purpose: The Great Attractor is to get gravity to Beat Dark Energy & Dark Matter, Plans for merging all nearby superclusters into a Hypergalaxy start Far Future 150 MYF - Million Years Forward *All planets, Dwarf planets & Space Stations are moved slowly away from the Heating-Up Sol by a Gravity Ray, a large device used to move planets. 7 BYF - Billion Years Forward *Sol Explodes into a White Dwarf. The things orbiting the Sol are placed back to their optimal places *The Planets & Dwarf Planets of the Solar System are given 1% mass from the Sol's Nebula Cloud *Large light sources of Red & Yellow light are placed across the Earth to conserve green plants. 8 BYF *By this point, Earth is practically a Giant Museum and Major Pilgrimage site for the remaining Human Religions. *Photosynthesis is replaced as plants evolve to use White Dwarf Sol's UV light output, Earth's Plants now appear light blue & white. *Earth's Human Population is 1.2 Billion, many places have been converted back to wildlife, towns moved into space on floating islands, but little has been destroyed, just displaced. 100 BYF *By this point, it is impossible for all intelligent life to migrate to Earth for Religious Pilgrimage once within their lifetime, so the entire Solar System is considered a sacred site *Data Archives across the universe now weigh the mass of the Milky Way. 120 QYF - Quadrillion Years Forward *The Great Attractor is made into the Hypergalaxy, a huge active and glitchy black-hole/quasar (which is actually bright yellow). It is 10 PENTILLION times the mass of the Milky Way. *The hypergalaxy's density rapidly increases and the entire thing, including many nearby normal galaxies (The entire observable universe within the default speed of light) are sucked into one HUGE yellow star. Intelligent Life & Many Archives quickly escape though. *The hyperstar ripples then explodes, a New Universe is born. The rest of the universe away from the observable universe still exists though, and may create more universes if other life is there. The Meaning of Life is finished, the infinite cycle of Universes begin. 1020499283810234343213434940000 YANU - Years After New Universe *A Creator of the original universe is found. All knowledge worth finding is complete. More universes are created by intelligent life to learn the same thing eventually after so long, some Universes have different laws of physics too. *Many people devoted to discovering everything give up their immortality to go to Heaven. Category:Timelines